


Silver and Blue

by earie



Series: Silver and Blue [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Infinity Gems, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earie/pseuds/earie
Summary: A moment of reflection.(edited)





	Silver and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever work on any site ever. I figure I might post more later.

Most nights find Mariand'r Grayson on the roof of the Avengers Tower. The wind against her skin makes her smile. It's the only time aside from when she flies that she can forget how truly alone she is in this world. Since she landed in this dimension almost a year ago she has been feeling lost and helpless. She brings her hand up to her chest, her fingers brushing against the cool surface of the power stone. Sometimes she still feels the ghost of the pain from the infinity stone attaching itself to her.

_Mar'i cries out as she's shot in the side. Immediately she starts free falling. Straight into a portal. She hears her mother and father cry out for her as it closes. The turbulence within the portal throws her violently from side to side. Then something hits her square in the chest, making her scream, pain blasting through her torso. Suddenly she stills. She isn't out of the portal yet. In fact as she looks around it seems that the portal simply, stopped. It's like someone pressed pause. She looks down at her chest to find the source of pain. There. At the origin point of the pain is a purple stone no bigger than her thumb. It glows steadily as though it's alive._

_"Mariand'r Grayson."_

_She looks around, suddenly on alert. She lights a starbolt in her hand and prepares to launch it at the first sign of trouble. Except there is none._

_"I am Power."_

_She frowns and looks down at the stone in her chest. Is it... talking to her?_

Once she had landed on earth Mar'i had immediately saught to remove the mysterious stone from her chest. It speaks to her often, guiding her through difficult times. Mar'i doesn't call on the powerstone often. Her own powers are almost always enough.

She gazes down at the nanotech suit that Mr. Stark had given her, a pair with Peter's. He had clearly designed it with her sketches of her father at hand. The familiar Nightwing symbol stretches across the silver chest in blue. It's the same full body style as the Ironspider armour except in silver and blue. Hers also incorporates technology to harness ultraviolet radiation to allow her a power boost when she needs it.

She looks out at the city and smiles. She wonders if her father would be proud of her. The ringing of her communicator distracts her from her thoughts. She pulls it out to find out where she's needed. She smiles as she takes off into the evening air, ready to help her team in any way she can. Because until they find a way to get her home, this is her city. Until she finds a way home, she will be this universe's Nightwing.


End file.
